


Clexa in Paint

by galianogangster



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fanarts, Gen, Painting, paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: A painting of Clexa done in 2015.





	Clexa in Paint

A painting I did of Clarke and Lexa back in 2015 for my fair. It actually went to state fair! Clarke is yellow to represent sunshine and hope. Lexa is red to represent reality and bloodshed. The blue represents the sky, and it is radiating from Clarke's chest because she makes decisions with her heart. The green represents the ground/Earth, and it is radiating from Lexa's head because she makes decisions with her head. It's a pretty basic piece, but I still like it! 

  
Art (c) Becca Petersen

I do not own the characters.


End file.
